The Cursed Limited
The pasta One day, my friend (I will not say who) was grounded from Roblox. He was caught playing ROBLOX the next day. His parents punished him by selling his best limited. Right before they did though, he told me he put a curse on the limited they sold (His PowerFace: Wretched Wind). He said that as long as someone wears it, they will be bad at that game forever. They will randomly be falsebanned and the limited will glitch out. It can not be resold. And a hacker will randomly join them. Suddenly, my other friend bought it. I joined him in game. It was Build a boat for Treasure. In the game, he was terrible at building because he wore the Powerface. He tried to build a mech, but it turned into a pile of scrap. He launched and fell into the water. Suddenly, a hacker joined. The hacker said, "Hi" to him, and compromised his account. They tried to bring the limited to their main, but it didn't work. The hacker messaged us on a texting app. He said "TRADE ME THAT LIMITED OR ELSE!" to my friend. We were both scared. I told him it was a curse and all the hacker needed to do was take it off. I lost contact with him though, as a giant Powerface: Wretched Wind appeared in my house. "I must be dreaming!", I said. It shrunk and went onto my face. I went to Roblox and I was terrible at every game. I tried to take it off, but I heard a voice saying "No... You let your friend down." It was coming from my computer. I turned it off, and I heard a voice saying "Why did you do that". It was coming from behind my computer now! I went into my bedroom and hid in the closet, tripping over my bed trying to get to it. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. My heart was racing. I heard banging on the closed door. I locked it, however. "Let me in!", I heard. I said "No! Never!". I went to sleep in my closet that night. The next morning, everything was normal, except for one thing: My Powerface was still there! I tried to take it off, but it said "No! This is for letting your friend down! This item is cursed!". I went onto Roblox. I was still really bad at the games, then suddenly, my computer was filling the room with white light. The monitor was growing and getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly, I flew into the computer. I was physically in Roblox. It was Build a Boat for Treasure. I heard a voice saying "You have to make it to the end". I made a strong boat, and launched. The boat made it to stage 5, then broke. I fell into the water. I was trying to get to a rock. My feet were sinking. I had to get to the rock before my body sank, or I would drown and die. My heart was pounding as I screamed for help. Everyone in the chat was like "How is the text so big". They didn't help at all. Suddenly, my legs were submerged. I was almost dead. I had to get to this rock. I finally made it. I felt relieved, but then I realized something - I'll starve if I stay on this rock. I tried to get to the closest rock. I was closer to the next stage. I remembered that the next stage is Lava, so I had no chance doing that. I felt hopeless. Suddenly, I tried to sit down. Forgetting I was in Roblox, I started to levitate. This gave me an idea. I started floating like if I had the Levitation Animation. I went over the water and over the lava. The burning heat was uncomfortable. I made it to a rock, and took a break. I remembered a fly glitch. If I grab a lever, a spring, and a ladder, then I can fly. I felt hopeless, though. Suddenly, a car was driven into Stage 4 and broke. The remaining parts were a spring, a ladder, and a lever. They floated towards the rock I was on. I grabbed them and assembled a flying device. I flew for a bit, but the next stage was a thunderstorm. My flying machine was struck by lightning, and I fell. I hit the water and sunk. I got submerged in sand. I couldn't breathe. I moved some sand out of the way so I could breathe. Many rocks were here. They didn't help very much, though. I fell and got out of my computer. I heard a voice saying "You failed your mission. The curse is not broken". I was scared. Then, I thought of a genius idea. What if I went to my friend's house and gave him the limited? It was a great idea. I asked my mom if we could go to my friend's house. She said yes. We went there, and knocked on the door. Their mom said we couldn't come in. I tried to go to the park with my friend, but his mom didn't let him. I felt doomed. I went onto jailbreak again. I got sucked into the computer. The objective was to buy the Bugatti. I was a cop. I tried to arrest a criminal, but it didn't work. Thankfully, I had many Robux. I bought money to buy the Bugatti. I bought it, and I was back into the real world. The Powerface destroyed my tablet, though. I also wasn't free of the limited's curse. It drifted off of my face, and became my friend's old avatar before his account got compromised. It was transparent and flew around. It took my computer. "No! Please no!", I shouted. It laughed at me with an evil tone. It suddenly dropped it and it broke into 3 pieces. I was crying. It said it just avenged my friend. I said "I want a new computer!", and one appeared. It flew into the sky, and got to my friend's avatar. He took the computer. "Haha, I can use your Roblox account now!". I said "No! Please no!". Then, he replied. "You let your friend down. His account was compromised.". I said "But I didn't know how to tell the hacker!". My friend's avatar said he wanted to be called Power, and that he would be in control of the house. Power flew to the living room, and Mom got startled. Power showed her my Roblox account, and that the limited's curse must be broken for me to have it back. My mom asked what she had to do. Power said "Nothing. I will bring this account to life and it will control this house with me". We both shivered in fear. Then, my account wanted to be called Face. This spelled out Powerface. They lifted the sofa we were sitting on and the TV. We quickly got off of the sofa before they did that. "You're not getting away from us.", Power said. "Yeah. You let me down.", Face said. We were super scared. Suddenly, they lifted me and my mom. They flew us over the ocean. They dropped us in the ocean. We didn't know what to do. We dug into the sand to try to get away, but we were not able to dig that far. We swam to the surface. Power lifted me, and Face lifted my mom. We were dropped onto solid concrete. Right when we did, I woke up from that crazy dream. Everything was normal. Thanks for reading! If you want more, click here! Category:Roblox Category:Medium Category:Plot Twists Category:Finished Category:Curses